


Good for Nothing

by queenofshit



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Biting, F/M, Ian is an asshole, Ian please forgive me, Love Bites, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda cute?, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to get Ian to stop recording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Another post I made on a new tumblr http://sinsenator.tumblr.com/. Not as sinful as my other fics. I hope you enjoy
> 
> ps.  
> Ian, I'm sorry.

The loud noise of something heavy hitting the floor woke you with a jerk. You sighed, reaching toward the coffee table for you phone. Eyes widening at the time. You had settled on the couch to wait for Ian to finish his video and join you, that was three hours ago. Your bones creaked as you stood stiffly off the couch, neck aching. 

You followed the loud bangs and crashes to the room you shared with Ian. At least he’d had the courtesy to shut the door. You opened it, slowly stepping in, giving him time to send you away if he wanted. You knew he didn’t like being interrupted. You opened your mouth to but was met with several packets of condoms flying into your face. You blinked, confused. Ian turned, realizing what had happened and laughed. 

You stepped all the way into the room. “It’s not funny, asshole. What was that for?”

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” He stood walking over to you, where you rubbed at your eye. God, those foil packets are sharp. “Are you okay?” He caught your face in his hands, inspecting it for any visible damage. You pouted. “Why are you throwing condoms?” 

He chuckled stepping away from you. “That’s all they ever send me, fucking condoms.” He kicked some of the packets that were strewn on the floor. You smiled at the mess in the room.

“Condoms and… garbage?” You laughed at the disaster that you certainly were not helping him clean up. He was laughing too. “Are you almost done recording? It’s time for bed.” You shared a yawn. 

He sighed. “No.” 

“Finish it in the morning or something, I want to sleep in my bed. Not the couch.” You brushed past him, sitting on the fold out table, it creaked quietly. You reached across the table, picking up some packets. Deciding on another way to get him to come to bed.

“You know, it’d be a shame to let these go to waste…” 

Ian smirked, approaching you.“Would it now?” 

“Mmhm…” You nodded slowly, tempted to reach for him. He leaned in closely to you, hands planted on either side of you, lips barely brushing your neck. 

“And what could we do with them?” 

“Oh.. I don’t know… Maybe water balloons?” Voice breathless, as Ian chuckled. 

“Water balloons sound good.” You closed your eyes as his lips met your neck, fingers dropping the condoms in favor of gripping his shoulders. His hands urged your legs apart so he could press himself tightly against you. Deepening the kiss. Ian lifted his head to press his lips against yours, as he slid his hand between you, undoing your jeans. He was always so impatient. You moaned into his mouth and lifted your hips to help him pull off you pants. He moved away from you to fully remove them. Your shirt hitting the floor next.

Ian stepped back for moment, admiring you with a smirk. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, “Ian,” He moved back to you quickly, his kiss far more urgent as before, his hands clumsily undoing your bra. He quickly pulled it off your body as you waped your legs around his hips. Ian groaned as you gound yourself against the hardness in his jeans, smirking as you did. 

In retaliation, Ian’s lips moved back you your neck. Grinding harder against you he nipped at the sensitive skin of your throat. You squeaked at the sudden shock of his dull teeth sinking into your soft skin. He chuckled, continuing to bite and suck dark marks into your flesh. “Please, Ian… I need- fuck,” You jumped at a particularly hard bite, the pain of it going right between your thighs. Ian was still smirking as he pulled his head away from you neck, his hand venturing between your legs. You almost sobbed as you rubbed you through your panties. He nipped at your ear and whispered, “God you’re wet, what do you want, princess?” 

You closed your eyes tightly, trying to breathe, gripping Ian’s shirt tightly. “Ian, please-” His fingers slipped under your panties and into you swiftly and you moaned into his shoulder. He moved them slowly inside of you, teasingly. If you hadn’t been so turned on, you’d be mad at him. “C’mon, I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me…” He was overtly amused. You wanted to scream at him.

“Ian,” You wined, and he repeated your name mockingly. “J-just- please.” You begged, moaning as his thumb moved to tease your clit. “‘Just’ what?” 

“P-pleasejustfuckme!” You said as quickly as you could, unbelievably embarrassed and exposed as Ian stood in front of you fully dressed. You could tell he was smirking, but didn’t lift your head to check, your cheeks were burning. “That was easy, wasn't it?” Ian pulled away, fingers slipping from you. You heard him undo his jeans, and felt him reach over and grab one of the condoms you’d dropped onto the table. You heard the package tearing open and a moment later he was tugging your underwear off a little more roughly than you’d have liked. “Hey!” You looked up to find him smirking back at you. Pants hanging loosely off his hips, cock standing out obscenely, covered in a… black condom? You didn’t know whether to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Or moan at how hot he looked. 

Ian pulled you to the very edge of the table, head dipping to kiss you deeply as he finally sank into you. You moaned lowly into his mouth as he pressed as closely to you as he could. Grinding against you slowly to give you time to adjust, as you enjoyed the feeling of his printed cotton shirt rubbing against your sensitive nipples. He pulled out of you and thrust back into you roughly, without warning. He released your lips allowing you to moan freely, and loudly. You griped tightly onto his biceps as he stared a hard pace you couldn’t keep up with. 

“Ian, fuck, fuck fuck fuck-” 

He pressed his face into your neck, moaning, “You’re so tight, fuck! So hot. God-” Ian continued to babble into your neck, his words occasionally broken by hard bites to your skin. You tried to focus on what he was saying but all you could think about was how good he felt. One of his hands moved from it’s bruising grip on your hip to rub against your sensitive clit. You cried out, your own hands moving to grip his wrist tightly, feeling overwhelmed and out of control. He released your neck for a moment to say, “If you wanna cum princess, just do it, wanna feel you cum on my cock.” You shook your head even though your vision failed as your orgasm hit you, like a ton of bricks. Making your thighs shake and your cunt tighten around him. 

Ian bit you hard enough to draw blood to silence his moan as he came, just after you. You finally came to with Ian’s arms wrapped around you, supporting you, his face pressed into your chest, you felt sweaty and gross and so, so good. “Ian?”

“Mhmm?”

“I love you,” You could feel him smile against you. “I know, I love you too,”

“And you turned off the camera right?” 

He smiled wider.


End file.
